


Defrost

by SLWalker



Series: Arch to the Sky [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Gen, Leaside (1971-1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1988: John tries to at least get on speaking terms with a still frosty Renfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defrost

"So, uh, how's school?"

"Fine."

"That's good. How's... how's... how's the curling going?"

"Perfectly well, thank you."

John nodded and looked out over the hood of the car. It wasn't like it wasn't perfectly, entirely _transparent_ how much Myra's little brother hated him -- had for well over a year -- but he still wanted to at least be on speaking terms with the boy.

Well. It was getting a lot harder to think of him as a boy or 'little' -- he was taller than John now.

Still, speaking terms would have been nice.

Especially as the drive to Pearson was particularly hazardous; Myra's flight had been delayed and delayed, the snow was coming down in torrents, and he was stuck in the small sedan with a very cold Renfield.

Myra would have been home, and while Renfield avoided John like someone would a leper, it would have been at least bearable. Instead, weather had stranded Myra for an extra day away and they spent the night in uncomfortable silence, with Renfield posturing all of his 'don't speak to me' menace and John awkwardly reminding himself that this half-grown iceberg was going to be his brother-in-law. Their parents were out of town for two weeks, and John had been more than tempted to take the seventeen-year-old Renfield back to his parents' house and trust that he would be fine on his own. Really, he probably _would_ be, but Myra would have John's head.

"So, the RCMP?"

"That is the plan, yes." Frosty. John almost turned up the defroster just to thaw the window on that tone.

"And you have your... G2 now?"

"Yes."

John nodded. He was sort of surprised that Renfield had gotten his G2, given how little time his parents seemed to have to teach him how to drive. "And you're applying...?"

"Next year." There was a slightly more pensive tone; purely uncommon, that little glimpse behind the wall. At least, when it came to John.

John puzzled on it for a long moment, and he had at least one inspired moment, blinking out at the snow that was all but whiting out the world outside. Renfield wasn't sure he'd have enough experience to get his full license, not with as little road time as he got, a full license was required to join the RCMP, and... "I could take you driving."

There was a very long, long moment of silence, and the iceberg in the passenger's seat straightened up from his sullen little slump, shoulders square. _Future Mountie,_ John thought, catching it in his peripheral vision.

"I..." Renfield flicked an uneasy little look over. "I'm certain that Mum and Dad... well, I am... well, they..."

"It's no trouble," John said, after the awkwardness trailed off, feeling a little surge of hope that maybe, just maybe, he might actually not be outright _hated_ by Myra's brother.

"I... I will think about it." Renfield fidgeted, still holding himself stiffly upright. And, after a moment, he added more softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," John answered. And finally, the car felt just a little bit warmer.


End file.
